This invention relates in general to personal flotation devices, commonly referred to as life vests or life jackets. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for such a personal flotation device that includes a belt-like structure containing a plurality of selectively inflatable bladders.
Personal flotation devices are well known in the art and are adapted to be worn by a user to keep the user afloat in a body of water to prevent drowning. To accomplish this, a typical personal flotation device supports or contains a material that is sufficiently buoyant in water as to keep the user afloat. A wide variety of personal flotation devices are known in the art for performing this general function.
Although known personal flotation devices have been successfully engineered to address the needs of users when floating in the water, it appears that little attention has been given to the design of such personal flotation devices when they are worn by users out of the water. On the contrary, many personal flotation devices are relatively uncomfortable to wear and significantly restrict the free movement of the arms and torso of the users wearing them. Consequently, many people simply do not wear their personal flotation devices when engaged in water activities until an emergency situation arises. Unfortunately, during such an emergency situation, it may be difficult to quickly locate and don the personal flotation device. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for such a personal flotation device that is relatively comfortable to wear when not in use.